dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Happiness
Playing with your dragon is vital, because if happiness drops to 0, your dragon will refuse to help you. To increase the happiness, you must either pet it or play with it, after you've clicked on your dragon and entered the play view. Some food will also increase your dragon's happiness. Happiness Meter Prior to the v2.2.0 Update, the Dragon's HUD Menu had both the Energy Bar and the Happiness Bar. With this, the player could see if said Dragon was about to be unhappy or not. After the v2.2.0 Update, the only visible bar is the Energy Bar, as for Happiness, it only shows the icon. The only way to know if your dragon is in between 100% and 90% is by seeing the Happy Particles. Happiness Particles As for an unknown Update, when dragons reach the Adult Stage, some will emit some effects when the Happiness is between 100% and 90%, varying from smoke coming from the mouth (Shivertooth, Thunderpede, ect...) to body effects (Flightmare, Typhoomerang, ect...). While the Premium Starter Dragons have these effects, the Non-Premium Starter Dragons do not (not even their Titans) so, in recent updates, it is quite hard to tell if their happiness is or not in between 100% and 90%. Petting your dragon Petting your dragon quite simply means clicking the dragon's chest or head, which invokes the petting action, that increases your dragon's happiness. It is one of the fastest ways to cheer your dragon up. You will notice that it's working when your mouse "blinks". *Some dragons are very easy to pet (such as the Deadly Nadder, which is in its belly) however, they are dragons that it's very hard to pet (such as the Singetail that NEEDS to be in a certain position to pet its head or else, the petting spot will always move away). **The only dragon that can't be petted is the Sentinel Playing with your dragon There are two toys available: *The small light contraption: By clicking on the small light contraption, you make a small beam of light that the dragon will chase around the screen. *The toy ball: By clicking on the ball and then clicking on the screen, you throw the ball. Your dragon will persue the ball and then return it to you. Remember, using the ball or light contraption will also lower your dragon's energy slightly 1 by 1, so if you want 100% energy and happiness, play with your dragon before feeding it a fish or pet it instead. Dragon Nip You can also use dragon nip to entertain your dragon, which is obtained by growing it on your farm. By clicking on the Dragon Nip and handle it to your dragon, the dragon will make the Eating Animation bit and, it will add a few (5) Happiness Points. Note that not every dragon can be entertained with Dragon Nip, the Eruptodon is immune to Dragon Nip. History *8/8/13 version 2.0: Dragon Nip added to Play options. Category:Guides